Sinews of thy Heart
by PrettyNarcissus
Summary: The Famous Five's George meets a new girl and is changed forever.


**Title:**Sinews of thy Heart

**Author:** Kallistrate

**Pairing:** George/OFC

**Rating:** R 

**Archive:** Anywhere

**Warnings:** Do not read if homosexuality bothers you. The girls are 15 going on 16; I don't think there's anything wrong with this, but if you do then please do not read this story.

**Feedback:** Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and will be replied to immediately.

**E-mail: Nothing is mine. "The Famous Five" and all associated characters belong to someone else, probably the family of Enid Blyton. My only creation is my OFC (Original Female Character). I make no money from this.**

******Summary:** George meets a new type of girl, and is changed forever.

******Notes:**

**Title comes from a poem --**

**_"And what shoulders, and what art_**

**_Could twist the sinews of thy heart?"_**

**("The Tyger", William Blake)**

**I have tried to set this around 1957, please forgive me my mistakes, as I wasn't alive to experience life in the 50's. I haven't put any mention of any War, as there was never any mention of this in "The Famous Five" books. I have made George rather more mature in keeping with increasing her age. Hope you enjoy!**

****

**Sinews of thy Heart**

**It was Summer, and George was home for the holidays. At 15, George was the same stubborn tomboy as ever. Being a well-developed young woman, it was slightly pointless for George to make out that she was a boy, but she still wore boyish clothes and kept her hair short - which thoroughly maddened her mother.**

**This Summer, Julian, Dick and Anne were away in France, so George was alone at Kirrin. She didn't really mind being by herself, she had Timmy for company, but her mother was annoying - forever forcing her to go shopping, and go to boring parties - as she was today.**

**This party in particular was extremely dull, as it was being hosted by a friend of her father's and all that was ever discussed was numbers and science. It was a lovely warm day, and George couldn't think of any worse way to spend it than at a garden party.**

**To be fair, George did make an effort not to scowl, as she was regarded absently by tweed-clad men and asked annoying questions by women in floral dresses, but it was a losing battle. She looked for her mother - but there was no help in that quatre; her mother was in a foul mood with her because George had insisted on wearing her usual jeans and not a 'nice dress'. The scowl descended, taking up the whole of George's face, starting at her forehead and working down, fixing her features rigidly - she looked ready to growl!**

**Finally, she managed to escape from the front lawn of the big house, while everyone was distracted by lemon morrangue, and she got away from the party. The gardens were huge, and the voices behind her became a mere soft buzzing, as George moved steadily behind the house.**

**Soon, she found herself in an orchard, with hundreds of trees all around, their boughs swaying softly in the light breeze. It was quiet here, nearly dream-like. George walked slowly, looking leisurely at the greens around her, and her frown lifted. It would be a while before she could go home...**

**"Hey", said a low, soft voice.**

**George looked down from the trees, brought out of her reverie.**

**There was a girl lying on the grass between two apple trees. She was wearing tight denim shorts, and a short-sleeved white top, which looked even whiter in the sunlight. Beautiful golden hair cascaded over her face and fell in waves against her body. She lay on her side, lazily looking at George.**

**"Hello", said George, slightly warily.**

**"Guess you're here for the party", said the girl, with just a hint of an American accent.**

**"My parents brought me", replied George, her scowl threatening to return.**

**The girl smiled.**

**"I get that. I live here but I'm not showing at the party", the girl.**

**George seemed puzzled. The slight dip in her eyebrows made her black features seem even darker.**

**"You're Mr and Mrs Rowe's daughter?", George.**

**The girl shook her head, running her bare feet through the light grass.**

**"I'm their neice", the girl.**

**The beautiful girl sat up, stretching, and held out a hand to George.**

**George found herself sweetened by the softly-spoken girl.**

**"Alexis", the girl.**

**George shook her small hand.**

**"George", George, expecting some comment as usual, but none came.**

**"Pleased to meet you", Alexis, "You could sit down, if you like"**

**George sat down about a metre away from Alexis, resting her back against a tree. George was intriuged by her.**

**"Are you from America?", George.**

**Alexis nodded.**

**"Yeah, but I haven't been there in about 2 years. Me and my Mom have travelled all over the world. She's in Russia right now, but she's coming back soon", Alexis.**

**"Really?", George, interested, "Where have you been?"**

**"India, Asia, Africa, Australia...", Alexis, "My mom likes to travel"**

**"Don't you miss America?", George.**

**"Sometimes. Not really, though", Alexis.**

**"I would love to travel so much! It's so boring here!", George.**

**"It's not really - it's just all the adults and-and parties like this that make it boring", Alexis.**

**"Yes - you're probably right. When I'm just with my cousins we have lots of fun", George, "How long do you think this party will last? I have to get home so I can see Timmy"**

**"Your boyfriend?", Alexis.**

**George laughed slightly.**

**"No - my dog", George.**

**"Oh!", Alexis grinned, "Well...I hate to say it, but it could be a while"**

**George rolled her eyes.**

**Alexis mimicked the action, with comical results.**

**George giggled.**

**"So...you go on adventures with your cousins?", Alexis.**

**"You could say that", George.**

**There was nothing for it but to embark on a story of a particularly exciting adventure in which she, Dick, Julian, Anne and Timmy had foiled a very malicious plot by some criminals.**

**"Wow", Alexis, after the tale had unfolded. "You do have fun"**

**George nodded, finding herself comfortably laid down on the grass in the orchard.**

**"Now, let me tell you about one of my adventures...", Alexis.**

**And so the afternoon continued, the two girls having established a tentative yet intiuging bond. They swapped adventure stories, and the warm Summer air was full of pirates, smugglers, gypsies, huge boats and trains. Finally, someone disturbed them.**

**"Georgina, it's time to go...Oh, you must be Alexis. Mrs Rowe was telling me all about you!"**

**Alexis and George stood up.**

**"Nice to meet you, Mrs...", Alexis.**

**"Kirrin. Georgina's mother. How are you finding it in Britain?", Mrs Kirrin.**

**"Oh, it's great. Just great", Alexis.**

**George's mother smiled at her.**

**"I'm rather afraid we have to leave now, Alexis. But you're welcome to visit", Mrs Kirrin.**

**"That would be lovely", Alexis, smiling first at Mrs Kirrin and then at George.**

**George smiled back.**

**Alexis stifled a laugh at the exchange as the two were leaving,**

**"Mother, must you call me that?", George.**

**"It's your name, dear", Mrs Kirrin, mildly.**

**They walked to the car.**

**"Did you have a good time?", Mrs Kirrin.**

**"Alexis is very nice", George.**

**"Mrs Rowe was telling me that she's a very shy girl, and she was hoping that you would make friends with her", Mrs Kirrin.**

**"Well...I wouldn't have said shy exactly. I suppose, she speaks quite softly", George.**

**Mrs Kirrin smiled as they drove off.**

**"I was rather worried that you would be lonely this holiday without your cousins, but now it seems you wont be", Mrs Kirrin.**

****

**"Hello!", George.**

**"Hey!", Alexis, getting out of the taxi.**

**Although they had both been looking forward to meeting again, there was an awkward moment as they wondered whether to hug, as shaking hands seemed frosty and formal. Instead, Alexis linked arms with George, shifting her small rucksack to the other arm.**

**"Welcome to Kirrin", George.**

**"It looks marvelous", Alexis.**

**Alexis smiled at George, who smiled back.**

**They started walking up the hill to Kirrin cottage. The sky was grey-blue and the air smelled of rain and mist. A few seagulls yelped, as they battled to fly with the strong wind.**

**George stopped, when they reached a view-point. Alexis looked at her expectantly.**

**"You see that island, there", George pointed, "That's Kirrin Island. It belongs to me"**

**Alexis stared.**

**"Really? Wow. Can we go there sometime?", Alexis.**

**"Of course. When the weather gets better", George.**

**"A whole island just for you...", Alexis, as they continued towards the house.**

**"What have you been doing this week?", George.**

**"Not a lot. My Aunt took me shopping for a few things, and I had a long-distance call from Mom", Alexis.**

**"That's great. How is she?", George.**

**"She's fine", Alexis, "She could be out there for a while, though. She said I should maybe look into going to school here".**

**Her expression was unreadable, but George guessed this wasn't good news.**

**"I'm sorry", George.**

**Alexis gave her a surprised smile.**

**"Thanks", Alexis.**

**"Here we are", George.**

**They dropped arms.**

**A woman in a flowery dress was waving at them.**

**"Hello Alexis! Welcome", Mrs Kirrin.**

**"Thankyou very much for inviting me, Mrs Kirrin", Alexis.**

**"Not at all. I hope you like roast beef", Mrs Kirrin.**

**"Yes. Thankyou", Alexis.**

**"Well, come and sit down. It will be ready soon", Mrs Kirrin.**

**Alexis sat next to George and opposite Mrs Kirrin. Soon, they had lunch.**

**"I'm afraid Mr Kirrin is rather busy at the moment...", Mrs Kirrin.**

**"He's always busy", George.**

**"He has a very important job, Georgina", Mrs Kirrin.**

**The name seemed to be used as an axe, to cut George off. With great effort she resisted the impulse to frown.**

**"Really?", Alexis, "Well, I once met a Proffessor in..."**

**Alexis proceeded to tell a quite amusing anecdote, which defused the situation.**

**After lunch, they were left to their own devices.**

**"Now, you must meet Timmy", George.**

**Alexis followed her to the kitchen. As soon as the door was opened a very lively dog bounded out, licking George thoroughly. He then stopped, as if he'd only just noticed Alexis. He cocked his head, and looked at her. Alexis stooped down and patted Timmy on the head. He gave a sort of dog-grin and licked her hand.**

**"He likes you", George.**

**Alexis smiled.**

**Rain pattered against the window.**

**"I guess he's not getting a W-A-L-K today, then", Alexis, making a fuss of Timmy, who rolled over like a puppy.**

**"I suppose not", George, "Oh, well, Tim - if you're calm then you can sit upstairs with us, eh?"**

**"He's lovely", Alexis.**

**They went upstairs, George giving a guided tour along the way.**

**"Snakes and Ladders?", Alexis suggested.**

**"Good idea", George.**

**And so they spent the afternoon playing board-games, teasing Timmy and pondering on the mysteries of life, until it was time for Alexis to go home. George reflected briefly that her aunt and uncle must be rather well-off to send a car for her, but she was rather more concerned that Alexis was leaving.**

**"Thanks", Alexis, as George handed her the bag.**

**"It was lovely to see you", George.**

**And then they hugged like old friends.**

**"I totally agree", Alexis, as she ran from the doorway to the car.**

****

**The unsettled weather continued for a while, before George woke up to cloudy sunshine, and an energized feeling in the air.**

**The phone rang.**

**"Georgina, it's for you", Mrs Kirrin.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi George, I was wondering if you'd like to come and play tennis with me this afternoon? And then you could stay for tea"**

**"That would be great! What time?"**

**"Half past one"**

**"Fine"**

**"See you soon, then!"**

**"See you!"**

**"I'm invited to tennis and afternoon tea", George, smiling.**

**"That's nice, dear", Mrs Kirrin.**

**George was already running upstairs, to get ready.**

****

**They met at the tennis court. Alexis wore white shorts, white tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt, her hair tied-back, exceptionally tidily, in a white hair-band. George was similarly atired but the affect was far less...white and...clean, somehow.**

**George became aware that she was staring at the snow-like fabric.**

**"I know. Blame my Aunty. Jeez, my hair feels so regimented!", Alexis.**

**George laughed.**

**"Don't worry, you look very nice", George.**

**Alexis rolled her eyes.**

**"Come on, let's play", Alexis.**

**Neither were in a particularly competitive mood, so decided that they should just play until they got tired. It felt very carefree to George, who played tennis only at school - where keeping score was the only point of the game, not the grace of the shot, or the speed. She found that Alexis was rather good at it.**

**After an hour or so, they took a break, and sat in the quite warm sort-of sunshine, and drank some water.**

**George laughed.**

**"What?", Alexis.**

**"Your hair's still completely straight", George.**

**"Oh, stop", Alexis.**

**"Sorry. It's just a testament to your Aunt's skills", George.**

**Alexis made a face.**

**"What?", George.**

**"She's obsessed. I mean, Mom never cares what I do with my hair", Alexis.**

**George shrugged.**

**Alexis shook her head, as if to empty it from thoughts.**

**"Ready?", Alexis.**

**George nodded readily.**

**Their second round was rather more energetic than the first, but none the less enjoyable.**

**They giggled as they made their way to the female changing rooms.**

**"I think we should introduce Alexis and George rules tennis. It would be an amazing success!", Alexis.**

**George nodded.**

**"No winners. No losers. Just great tennis", George.**

**"Yeah! That'd be the slogan!", Alexis.**

**They went into an empty room, and locked the door. Alexis went into her bag and pulled out a deep red blouse, and blue denim shorts. George similarly found her smart jeans and plain light blue blouse. With abandon, Alexis threw her hair out of the surgically white band. George giggled, clapping and cheering the action.**

**Wildly, Alexis danced around the room, shaking her hair out, wavy and untame as it was intended. She pulled George with her, and together they danced to some inner song.**

**"Damn!", Alexis, as she tripped.**

**George threw out an arm to steady her.**

**"Alright?", George.**

**Alexis nodded, smiling ruefully.**

**Then she hugged George as a small child might, thanking her.**

**George smiled.**

**"We'd better get changed", Alexis.**

**Completely unconcerned, Alexis took off her tennis t-shirt, revealing her white lace bra underneath. Tactfully, George turned away slightly. However, as she was getting changed, she felt her eyes slipping towards Alexis' beautifully curved body, and how her silk blouse slid devinely onto her skin. Internally, she shivered, and felt a sharp ache in her stomache like she'd never felt before.**

**"Ready?", Alexis.**

**"Yes", George, who was combing her hair. "Just a minute".**

**Alexis looked in the mirror.**

**"My hair's a mess", Alexis.**

**George studied her reflection. Her golden hair was free.**

**"I think it's beautiful", George, truthfully.**

**Blushing slightly, Alexis turned to her and smiled.**

**"Thanks", Alexis, "But I'd better tie it up".**

**She ran a brush through it a couple of times and tied it up again.**

**Then they left to have afternoon tea at with Alexis' Aunt and Uncle.**

****

**That night, George lay awake, fitfully so. Thinking about Alexis. She was everything George had been told a woman was; curvy, beautiful, graceful, with lovely long hair. But she was so much more than that. She had experiences, opinions, aspirations, that were complicated and elevated and wonderful. She made George feel something. Something like fire. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Alexis had looked when they were getting changed, with her hair spread out over her bare shoulders.**

**It made George shiver, and sent delicious heat between her legs. Her heart beat like a rock against her chest. Slowly, she moved her hand under the covers, under her night-dress, into her white cotton underwear. At other times when she'd done this she'd had vauge thoughts of boys from school in her mind's eye. Now, she had Alexis in her head.**

**Her heart was beating so hard, it felt amazing, but like she was going to be sick at the same time. In the back of her mind there was a feeling that it was wrong to touch herself while thinking about Alexis. What would her new friend think? She'd never find out but, still... Oh, but it felt good. Quickly, she took off her underwear, leaving herself naked under her nightgown.**

**George's hand moved faster. Her breaths came quicker, her legs spread out wide. Her eyes were closed, and images of Alexis skimmed through her head. Alexis lying under the apple tree, Alexis eating ice-cream, Alexis playing tennis, Alexis in the changing room. Her wild hair, her smooth skin, her breasts...**

**"Oh... Oh!"**

**George's orgasm came sudden and strong. There was no room for thinking now, only the fire that washed through her in waves, throughout her body. It had been rather too fast. She had gotten too excited, too quickly. Her breathing returned to normal.**

**After a few moments, she sat up in bed, and put her underwear back on. She got up, and quietly went to the bathroom.**

**After that she returned to her room.**

**So. It was like that. She was... like that. George didn't have any good name for it, but had heard girls at school making whispered comments and insinuations about people. Saying they weren't normal. She'd never really though about it too closely. There again, she'd never really had detailed thoughts about boys, either.**

**And she didn't feel confused. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to be with Alexis, the way that married people were together. And she was scared, but not because she was different from everyone else - she always had been. She was scared that Alexis would find out, and this thing might mean that their friendship was ruined.**

**She sat up thinking for a long while, before tiredness claimed her.**

****

**Two weeks later, George was knocking on the door to Alexis' room.**

**"Come in", Alexis.**

**She looked up, putting her book down.**

**Her smile shone like the sun.**

**"Surprise", George, with a grin.**

**"George!", Alexis.**

**Alexis ran forward and hugged her tightly. George blushed and hugged her back, savouring the soft smell of rose-petals that often accompanied Alexis.**

**"I didn't know you were coming", Alexis, as they drew apart.**

**"Well, your Aunt rang me and told me it was your birthday...", George.**

**Alexis made an embarrassed but pleased face.**

**"That was nice of her", Alexis.**

**"It was. So... I'm taking you out to the cinema", George.**

**"Yay!", Alexis, suddenly sounding very young.**

**George put an arm on Alexis' shoulder.**

**"You could have told me yourself, you know", George.**

**"Yeah, I know", Alexis, smiling and looking ever-so-slightly sheepish.**

**Then, she was spurred into action.**

**"What shall I wear?", Alexis, opening her wardrobe.**

**"Whatever you like", George.**

**Alexis' was still smiling widely.**

**"Then I'll wear a t-shirt and shorts", Alexis.**

**"Great!", George.**

**Alexis started getting changed, and George forced herself not to react. She just had to act as if she was in the changing rooms at school, or on holiday sharing a room with Anne, George said to herself. She sat on Alexis' bed, and looked around the room. There was a photo next to the bed of Alexis with a tall woman in kahki.**

**"Your Mother?", George.**

**"Yeah", Alexis, "We were on safari".**

**George looked up.**

**"Ready?", George.**

**Alexis shook her head.**

**"Help me with my hair?", Alexis.**

**George took a breath and smiled.**

**"Of course. Come here", George.**

**Alexis handed her the hairbrush, and sat cross-legged in front of her on the bed.**

**"So, what did you get?", George.**

**Carefully, George ran the hairbrush through Alexis' hair, trying hard to convince herself that it was no different than helping her cousin.**

**"Well, some new clothes, some perfume, some lovely writing paper...", Alexis.**

**George found a small tangle and held it firmly so as not to hurt Alexis.**

**"Wow. You're so gentle", Alexis.**

**"Just tell me if I'm pulling", George.**

**"Don't worry; you're not", Alexis.**

**After brushing it out, George ran her hands through Alexis' hair, to make sure it was complete. George couldn't lie to herself. She loved the feel of Alexis' hair, and the way Alexis' slender body rested slightly against her's. She could happily stay here all day.**

**"Mmm, that's nice", Alexis, feeling warm.**

**"All done", George. But her hands still lingered there, stroking softly.**

**Alexis lay back, further. For a moment they were quiet, just relaxing there.**

**"I thought I'd be lonely, here. But you've been so good to me", Alexis.**

**"This might sound strange, but I feel like, you're my best friend", George.**

**Alexis' smile grew to a high magnitude of radiance.**

**"Really?", Alexis. Her eyes shone.**

**"Yes. I've never had a best friend before", George.**

**"Me either", Alexis, "Thankyou".**

**Sbe turned around and hugged George closely.**

**"Thank you. Now, as your best friend, I'm going to make sure you have a good time on your birthday!", George.**

**"Great! I will tell you about this sort of thing next time", Alexis.**

**"It's alright; I understand", George.**

**She knew that Alexis was almost definately sad that she couldn't be with her mother today, and she also knew that Alexis probably didn't want her to say that out loud. Not now, when they were about to go out. George merely tried to convey her understanding through the warm look she gave Alexis.**

**The other girl smiled.**

**"Let's go", Alexis.**

****

**They went to see an American crime film at the cinema, and George found it hilarious the way that Alexis came out with a stronger accent than when she went in.**

**"Are you going to be a 'hoodlum', now then?", George.**

**"Yeah!", Alexis, miming putting a cigar into her mouth, "'Take him out, boys'".**

**They laughed.**

**"Ice-cream!", Alexis commanded.**

**They stopped at the nearest shop.**

**Alexis had chocolate and George had vannilla.**

**George looked at her watch.**

**"We should probably get the bus, in a little while", George.**

**"Oh, OK!", Alexis, devouring her cone.**

**George smiled at her enthusiasm, and then laughed as she saw a smear of chocolate around Alexis' mouth.**

**"What?", Alexis.**

**"Oh, come here", George, getting a paper napkin, and quickly wiped it away.**

**Alexis stared into her eyes, and George stared back. For a second the air was full of electricity.**

**"Thanks", Alexis, blushing.**

**She calmed down slightly, and they talked about going to see another film the next week, as they walked to the bus-stop.**

****

**When they reached the Rowe house, Alexis knew there was something up, as they were directed to the garden by the housekeeper.**

**"What's going on?", Alexis.**

**"Shh", George, with a grin.**

**Then, she saw it. The whole garden was set out with balloons and streamers, and there was a table filled with delicious-looking food.**

**Alexis stared for a second, then smiled, amazedly.**

**Mr and Mrs Rowe stood by a huge cake with sixteen candles on it, and began singing "Happy Birthday...", and George joined in.**

**"Hip, hip! Hooray!"**

**"Hip, hip! Hooray!"**

**"Wow...", Alexis.**

**"Make a wish", George.**

**Alexis stepped over to the cake, closed her eyes for a moment, and then blew out the candles in two breaths.**

**"Thankyou so much, Aunty Enid and Uncle Jack!", Alexis, and she hugged them both.**

**"Well, we wanted you to have a proper party", Mr Rowe.**

**"After all, you're a young woman now", Mrs Rowe.**

**George was looking at Alexis and smiling.**

**"You knew!", Alexis to George.**

**George nodded.**

**"Actually, it was Georgina's idea", Mrs Rowe.**

**Alexis grinned at George and shook her finger at her.**

**"Well, all this food looks maginificent", Alexis.**

**"Yes, the Cook did an excellent job", Mr Rowe, approvingly.**

**They sat down to eat.**

****

**Mr and Mrs Rowe having gone inside, George and Alexis were left to finish the cake.**

**Alexis sighed as the last few crumbs were consumed.**

**"I don't think I can eat again for at least a week", Alexis.**

**"Me either", George.**

**"Let's lie on the grass", Alexis.**

**They moved away from the table and stretched out on the grass, lazily watching the wind play with the balloons and streamers overhead.**

**"This is a very good day", Alexis.**

**"The best", George.**

**"When's your birthday?", Alexis.**

**"November", George, with a happy yawn, "Ages away".**

**"Mmm", Alexis, "Summer's great".**

**They lay there a while, sleepy, but not asleep, talking about nothing in particular.**

**"I wish you didn't have to go home tonight", Alexis.**

**"But I don't! Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm staying over", George.**

**Alexis hit her playfully.**

**"Oh, you, with the secrets!", Alexis.**

**George laughed.**

**"Yay", Alexis, most decisively.**

****

**George liked Alexis' room; it was warm and comfortable. She had the small building away from the main house, which was newer and had less ivy strangling it. It still had a few elements that made it seem like a guest room, but Alexis was slowly putting her personality upon it.**

**"Alexis?", George.**

**"Yeah?", Alexis.**

**"Happy Birthday", George, holding out a small box.**

**Alexis took it, and looked at George with shining eyes.**

**"You didn't think I hadn't gotten you something?", George.**

**Alexis sat down on the bed, and opened the box.**

**Inside, was a small jade pendant in the shape of a tiger, on a short silver chain.**

**"George", Alexis whispered, "It's beautiful".**

**She picked it up carefully and ran her fingers accross it. Underneath the pendant was a tiny piece of paper, with miniscule writing on it.**

**Alexis read it out.**

**"_Tiger! Tiger! burning bright_**

**_In the forests of the night,_**

**_What immortal hand or eye_**

**_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry_?"**

**The way she looked at George then was in total wonderment.**

**"How did you know..?", Alexis.**

**"I saw your William Blake book here last week", George, blushing.**

**Alexis stared into George's eyes.**

**"It's perfect", Alexis, hands still smoothing along it.**

**Still blushing, George lowered her head.**

**"Help me put it on?", Alexis.**

**George nodded. Alexis turned around, carefully handing the tiger pendant to George. As George fastened the silver chain, she brushed against Alexis' neck, and was it her imagination, or did Alexis breath in just then. So softly, but George could feel it in the electrified air around them.**

**The blonde girl went to the mirror, and observed the pendant.**

**"She's my tigress now", Alexis.**

**"She'll protect you", George.**

**Alexis turned away from the mirror and moved towards George.**

**"George...", Alexis, her breathing fast, "I think I know what that poem means".**

**George looked up, and stared into Alexis' eyes. There was a fire there, unlike no other.**

**"Could I...kiss you?", George.**

**Alexis shivered.**

**"Yes", Alexis.**

**George moved closer to Alexis, touching her cheek. She could feel Alexis' warm breath on her neck. She moved forward and they softly kissed.**

**She stepped back.**

**They stared at each other for a few seconds. Neither said anything for fear of breaking this spell.**

**Then Alexis pushed herself into George's arms, and George held her tight.**

**Deep in those arms, Alexis seeked out George's lips, and they kissed again, deeper and deeper, not tentative, but passionate, until they were drowning in each other. They were breathing hard. George felt as if her heart were trying to violently break out of her rib-cage.**

**"I love you, Alexis", whispered George.**

**"God, George, how I love you", Alexis.**

**And these were quick whispered statements, but they came from deep feeling hearts.**

**"Have you ever..? I haven't", Alexis.**

**"Never", George.**

**Alexis knew that despite the way her heart was beating and her pulse was racing, these arms were safety. George kissed her, and sucked on her top lip. Alexis shivered.**

**Her hands shaking, she reached under George's t-shirt.**

**George gasped as she felt the ghost of a hand against her bra.**

**"I want... I want you", Alexis.**

**"Yes... Yes", George.**

**George moved apart for a second. She reached up to Alexis' t-shirt. She raised her eyebrows at Alexis. Alexis nodded. Slowly, she pulled it off Alexis, leaving her in a bra and shorts. Then she took off her own t-shirt.**

**They sat on the bed.**

**And Alexis was kissing George again, and George was stroking her hair at the same time. Their bare stomaches brushed against each other, and their breasts.**

**It was so intense. George had never felt so wet, had never felt such fire. Alexis was gasping and moving against her.**

**George put a finger in the strap of Alexis' bra.**

**"Take it off. Take everything off", George.**

**Their shorts fell to the floor, then their bras, lastly, their underwear. They sat, nervously, staring at each other.**

**"Oh, God", George.**

**George moved slower this time, running a hand against Alexis' bare arm, and then down to her smooth breasts. She kissed Alexis, then moved down and began sucking on her nipples. Alexis jerked towards her.**

**"George...", Alexis.**

**Breathing hard, Alexis wanted to try what George had, so she pushed George back and started sucking George's nipples, licking around them in circles. A jolt of fire over-powered George, and her hand slipped down.**

**She reached carefully between Alexis' legs, inside her wet lips, and rubbed there slowly, finding Alexis' clitoris.**

**"Oh...", Alexis.**

**Alexis pushed against George's hand, then George moved down right on top of Alexis, and they moved against each other and George's hand, the delicious friction calling to something wild within them.**

**Their first orgasm came in waves, and they grasped onto each other, hands digging into bare skin, as if they were drowning in heaven.**

**That's how they slept, curled around each other. Like tigers.**

****

**Alexis awoke feeling warm and safe inside George's arms. George smiled at her, and swept a stray lock of hair out of Alexis' eyes.**

**"Alright?", George.**

**Alexis nodded, smiling widely.**

**"I can't believe it", Alexis.**

**"Me either", George.**

**Alexis moved up, to kiss her. She pulled the covers aside and looked in wonderment at George's beautiful body. George blushed.**

**"I was scared that...you would hate me for loving you", Alexis.**

**George sat up and looked seiriously at Alexis.**

**"I love you, I could never hate you. I've never felt like this before", George.**

**Alexis smiled, and softly kissed George's cheek.**

**"It's our secret", Alexis.**

**"A wonderful secret", George.**

**They shared another kiss. And another...**

**Alexis glanced at the clock.**

**"Oh! We should be at breakfast in quater of an hour", Alexis.**

**"Oh...", George, dissapointedly.**

**They got up and changed. The tigress was still around Alexis' neck.**

**"I won't take it off unless I really have to", Alexis.**

**George smiled, touched.**

**"That really was the best birthday ever!", Alexis.**

**George laughed.**

**They went to have breakfast. And, somehow, George knew that everything was going to be all right.**

****


End file.
